


A World Hushed and White

by within_a_dream



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/within_a_dream/pseuds/within_a_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jean Prouvaire takes Joly on an unexpected adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A World Hushed and White

**Author's Note:**

  * For [satb31](https://archiveofourown.org/users/satb31/gifts).



When the knock at his door drew him from bed, Joly feared the worst. Images flashed through his mind of Bossuet bleeding to death in his doorway, Enjolras calling him to arms as a fight raged in the streets—

Jean Prouvaire, out in the dead of night for some unfathomable reason (knowing him, possibly just to bother Joly).

“Have you looked outside tonight?”

Joly fixed him with his sternest glare. “It’s the middle of the night.”

“It’s snowing!” And yes, when Joly squinted, he could make out the flakes that had caught on Jehan’s hat and coat, though they were rapidly melting away in the relative warmth of the building.

“Yes, and we’re both young men who will doubtless live to see many more snowfalls, barring, say, a fever brought on by tramping around Paris in the dead of winter at some ungodly hour of the night.”

“Oh, but my dearest Joly, how many chances will we have to see a city in slumber, covered in a pure blanket of snow as yet untouched? Wait only a few hours and it will be gone, trampled into oblivion by the humdrum of daily life.”

How he could manage to be so articulate after rising at this hour of the night was beyond Joly. Of course, knowing Jehan, he might never have gone to sleep. “Just let me fetch my coat.”

Jehan led him through a maze of streets, until Joly was hopelessly lost (and rather regretted focusing more on avoiding the larger drifts of snow than keeping track of where they were.) Finally, they came to a halt on the corner of a street that looked much like every other street corner they’d passed that evening, although Jehan seemed to see something interesting in it.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Whether he was referring to their location or something more general, Joly couldn’t tell.

“It’s cold.” Joly found to his chagrin that Jehan’s enthusiasm was catching; even in the midst of his complaining, he felt a smile tug at his mouth. “I can’t feel my fingers any longer, and I think my feet have frozen solid.”

“Hush, and look around.” Jehan flung his arms out, grinning near wide enough to split his face in two. “The city is empty, save us. We’re the only ones here to see the snow covering the ground, the stars shining above us.”

“Only because no one else is foolish enough to brave the weather,” Joly grumbled.

“If they knew what awaited them, they wouldn’t hesitate to come outside.” Without another word, Jehan sprawled across the street, dragging his arms through the snow.

“Get off the ground! It’s filthy, and you’ll block the road—”

“No one’s out tonight, and the snow surely can’t have gotten that dirty.” Jehan sat up, running his hands through the snow again. As Joly stepped closer to lecture him, something cold and wet hit his face. He spluttered and brushed at the snow dripping down his cheek, glaring at Jehan.

“Did you just throw a snowball at me?”

Jehan grinned. “A snowball that you thoroughly failed to avoid.”

“Only because I didn’t anticipate dealing with such childish behavior—” As Jehan bent to gather up another handful of snow, Joly managed to catch him unawares with one of his own, hitting him on the top of his head. Jehan laughed and, while Joly was gloating, managed to catch him square in the chest. At this point, Joly decided, not retaliating could only be seen as accepting a shameful defeat. Later, when both he and Jehan were shivering and painted white with snow, he regretted this stance.

“Truce!” he cried, holding up his hands in surrender.

“So you admit defeat, then?”

“I said no such thing! I’m only worried that continuing on in this manner could be detrimental to our health.”

“All right, then. Truce.” Jehan stepped forward, offering out his hand. When Joly moved to reciprocate the gesture, Jehan pulled him closer and dumped a handful of snow down his neck.

“That was unfair!” he gasped.

“All’s fair in love and war.” Jehan smirked. “Are you willing to concede defeat?”

“If you truly loved me, you wouldn’t have attacked me so cruelly.” Despite his attempt to put anger into his voice, Joly couldn’t keep the smile off of his face.

“I hope this will make up for my callous actions.” Jehan brushed a flake off of Joly’s face, then leaned in to kiss him. Joly leaned into the kiss, feeling himself thaw ever-so-slightly under Jehan’s warm touch.  Then, remembering where they were, he pulled back.

“People will see!” he protested as Jehan frowned at him.

“Who?” Jehan gestured to the empty streets. “The world is ours, Joly. Aren’t you glad you let me drag you out of bed?”

As much as he hated to admit defeat, Joly couldn’t say no. “I only wish it were a bit less cold.”

“I can help with that.” Jehan leaned in to kiss him again, and Joly forgot all of his complaints.


End file.
